Voyeur
by Piccolo is green
Summary: The woman was by far the feistiest female he had ever seen.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

**A/N:** There is a longer A/N at the end. I just want to say that this involves some stuff that borders on lemon (I am useless at classifying these things), very odd ideas, and some bad language. You have been warned.

Oh, and this was written for the Blue & Black LJ community with the prompt 'clip'.

**Voyeur **

It was dark outside, but to the two lovers who came crashing through the bedroom door, their bodies locked in a heated embrace, the time of day did not matter. The man, who was far stronger than the weakling female, lifted her easily off the ground, pressing her against the wall as her legs wound around his waist. Their hands roamed each other's bodies wildly, finding ways under the fabric that hid their skin, their moans echoing in the room.

She kicked her legs, throwing her red heels off her feet to land with soft thuds on the carpet. He set her down, shifting around her to unzip her dress from the back, his lips setting fire to the skin of her neck. She spun in his arms as the dress fell to the floor in a puddle, her lips reaching once more for his mouth, her arms locking around the man's neck. His calloused hands reached up to pull the clips from her hair, allowing cascades of blue hair to fall about her bare shoulders. Their lips never parted, their tongues intertwining in a constant battle.

One hand fixed itself in the woman's hair, the other trailed down her body, brushing past the strapless cloth that held her breasts. The woman moaned as the hand dipped lower still, skimming over the round of her ass, teasing as it slid under her panties to play at the smooth skin underneath.

The woman's hands were buried in his black locks; now they tugged tighter as she whispered his name, breathless between kisses. His lips moved to her jaw, to her neck, blazing a trail of fire, making her arch into him. Her head was thrown back, blue hair brushing her lower back as his mouth continued on its path, lips brushing the tops of her breasts.

She pushed against him suddenly, her eyes burning with desire. "You first," she whispered, her lips curving into a stunning smile as she tugged at his shirt. He chuckled, lifting his arms, aiding her in her plight. His head sprang free with a final pull, and she sighed, discarding the clothing behind her.

She smoothed her hands across his chest, reveling in the feel of the muscles beneath her palms. She stepped closer, closing the distance between them, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. His hands reached around her, lingering on her lower back before running up to grasp the clasp at the back of her bra. Their passionate kiss slowed, stopped. Their lips remained pressed, although the woman's eyes were open now, her forehead creased as she frowned at her lover, whose hands still fumbled with the clips behind her, his eyes screwed shut in concentration.

It was clear that the woman was becoming extremely agitated. She pulled her lips away and pushed at her lover's chest, sending the man sprawling back on the bed.

"Yamcha!" she yelled, hands on hips. "How hard is it to open a bra? Jeez! Ruin the mood, why don't ya!"

"_I'm sorry!_" he cried, throwing his arms over his head. "But it _is_ hard. Why don't they just make them with Velcro or something?"

From atop the gravity chamber Vegeta watched in morbid fascination. _Never_ had he seen a woman so headstrong, so _active_ in bed. He wondered briefly is all human females were like this, if all Saiyan females had been like this.

The thought chilled him, made him feel uncomfortable. The entire thing made him feel uncomfortable; he was sitting here like some sick fuck, watching as the woman got down and dirty with her pathetic boyfriend.

But he couldn't tear his eyes away, even as she removed the last of her clothes herself, before working on her lover's pants. Vegeta's eyes widened in plain shock as she climbed _on top_, holding Yamcha's arms down as if _she_ was the dominant partner.

He swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing as he finally turned away. He had no desire to see them copulate. He had merely been relaxing on the capsule ship's roof when the two lovebirds had come crashing into the room with such noise that he had looked up, and then his eyes had remained fixed on the brightly-lit bedroom, held there by surprise.

Really, he felt stupid now. In fact, he felt downright disgusted with himself for being so plain dumb. Of course it made sense that happy, willing women took as much pleasure from sex as a man did. Why wouldn't they be active, instead of just laying there?

He thought back to all the whores he had come across, used in his life. Their faces and bodies were blurred from his memories, but the dead look in their eyes stood out against the test of time. They had always been willing enough; they were there in Frieza's ships, in Frieza's bases, for a reason, after all. They were paid for their work.

He had always taken pride in the fact that he had never forced a woman. Others had; rape often came hand in hand with the bloodshed on purges. But now… now he was not so sure what to think about all the women who had simply lain under him, their limbs lifeless, their bodies shifting like ragdolls as he satisfied himself. Were they forced? Did he force them?

He didn't even know why it bothered him. He was downright evil to the core; why should he give a fuck whether a woman enjoyed cock or not?

Bulma's moans of pleasure echoed out through the night. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know this is messed up. As a disclaimer, though, I want to say that this isn't necessarily my only view on the topic of Vegeta and sex… that is, I'm not one of those authors who sticks to a single theory throughout all of their fics. So although the Vegeta in this story didn't have such a great sex life (poor Veggie…), in other stories he's had many happier experiences with women. The idea just got stuck in my head, and I wanted to explore it.

I am curious to hear what you have to say. I don't often write sex scenes (I tend to allude to them instead), so I had difficulty writing this. Did it sound okay, or was it just plain cheesy? o_O


End file.
